


Drift vs. the PetroBunnies

by ladydragon76



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: M/M, Warning: violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 09:40:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Drift knew how dangerous the petrorabbits were, but no one ever listened to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drift vs. the PetroBunnies

**Author's Note:**

> **‘Verse:** Shattered Glass  
>  **Series:** None  
>  **Rating:** R  
>  **Characters:** Drift  
>  **Warnings:** The death of ~~totally defenseless~~ dangerous, malicious, evil ~~bunnyrabbits~~ monsters. So a little non-graphic violence.  
>  **Notes:** I don’t remember what spurred this, but there was an IM comment, and I remember laughing pretty hard at it, and typing up something kinda close to the first lines. I think it’s NK’s fault. Maybe Masq’s. One of them. *flappyhand-blames both because they’re enablers anyway*.

No one ever believed him! They _never_ accepted how fragging _dangerous_ those maniacal little beasts really were!

But Drift knew.

Oh. He _knew_.

Did they listen? _Noooo_ ~ Of course not! No, he was sure they were all getting a big laugh out of sending him out here on patrol with nothing but his pistols. Like those candy-aft Decepticons would have the bearings to go through The Warren.

Yes. It deserved capital letters, and everyone knew Megatron was too scared to try to sneak into Autobot territory through it.

Drift snorted, then paused to glance around, make sure he wasn’t heard, but he didn’t see any movement.

Moving on was a tedious, dangerous task because _of course_ the ground was too torn up for him to use his alt mode, and even walking - _walking_ not running… er… jogging, yeah… jogging, running was for cowards- was difficult. He couldn’t even jog because the footing was way too traitorous, and those fragging beasts hid so easily in it all.

The deeper into The Warren Drift got, the harder his fuel pump pounded along. He was sure the little fraggers were going to hear it. They had those disgusting, long audials, so those must have had some purpose.

Stalking prey seemed reasonable.

Drift was farther along than he’d gotten some nights without seeing any of them, and was wondering if this would turn out to be one of those rare, miraculous patrols where he didn’t see any of the creatures at all.

Almost as soon as the thought completed, two long, silver audials perked up off to his left. Drift went utterly still, respiration paused and everything. The audials were followed by a comparatively small head with beady optics. It was looking _right_. At. Him.

Drift’s ember nearly guttered.

There was a rapid _thump-thump-thump, thump-thump_ , and he knew he was doomed.

All around long audials and beady optics popped into view. Drift pulled his pistols, carefully picking his way along the designated path. He didn’t want to fall. That had happened once before and he’d been all but slagged before he escaped.

“Stay back, ya nasty little sons of glitches!” Drift knew his pistols both had a full charge, but he also knew there were _always_ more than he had plasma bolts.

Audials shifted. That _thump-thump-thump, thump-thump_ filled the air, repeating until it drummed all around Drift. He tried to move faster, but it was no use.

The petrorabbits charged.

Drift fired, bolt after bright, sizzling bolt burned the air, but for every one he took out, another five hurdled over the debris, coming right for him.

Slag that ‘running is for cowards’ thing. Drift wanted to live.

His feet slipped and slid, the high squeals that promised murder chasing him through the hazy dim light of twilight. Drift wanted to look back, see how close they were, but he didn’t dare take his optics off the ground. One mistake and he was a goner.

There! There, just ahead he saw the old road, and even the mess under his feet was thinner, easier to move on. Drift hit the pavement arms windmilling as he fought for balance as he was finally able to really run, not just slide-stumble-trip over slag.

A glance back, and he slowed a little once he realized they weren’t chasing him.

“Yeah! Glitches! Not eatin’ me!”

One of the petrorabbits took a hop and a half forward, and Drift decided it was better to commit fully to his strategic retreat than taunt the little monsters further. The rest of his patrol was nice and dull, and he returned to base just as the echoes from the Lost began to fill the darkness.

“I see you survived the dread petrobunnies once more.”

“Shut up, Perceptor.” Drift snapped. “You should have seen them tonight! Crazy bastards. You can go next time. Hope they eat you,” he muttered as he stormed away. “Stupid glitches. You’ll see one day, but then it’ll be too late!”


End file.
